A Takaishi Boy And A Yagami Girl
by ConfusedMadGeek
Summary: Contains romantic and platonic one-shots and headcanons with the pairing of Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Yagami aka Takari.


**So I have a bunch of little head canons(I guess) about Takeru and Hikari 'cause this ship will be the death of me. And the fact that Toei made tri has not helped a single bit to regain my sanity. And I decided to put them together in one fic so everything is together, most chapters though will be one shots.**

 **These one shots will either focus on the romantic or platonic relationship of Takari or both.**

 **There is no schedule upload cause I'm terrible with following schedules.**

 **I believe that they got together at the end. Let me live this lie!**

 **This fic is rated M cause I do have some naughty one shots I would like to upload.**

 **I do not own digimon in anyway. I wrote this because like all of you I have fallen deeply in this fandom, so deep it is impossible to get out.**

 _Summary: Most college guys would choose to spend their Friday night at a party or club, Takeru chooses to spend time with his girlfriend._

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Most college guys spends their Friday night partying, drinking, or having drunken one-night stands. 20 year old Takeru Takaishi was spending his Friday night at a dance studio.

Takeru watched from the side of the studio as his girlfriend performed her slick, and graceful routine. The rehearsal was over hours ago, but his girlfriend decided to stay behind in order to perfect the routine, and he decided to stay behind to keep her company. Not a lot of people knew that his girlfriend was a dancer, she was part of the dance crew in their high school, but since the club was not values as high as the football team or the basketball team, not a lot of students had known that the club existed. Just like the creative writing club he had joined, or the film and photography club both him, and his current girlfriend also joined (due to his love for literature he was also drawn to screen plays, and that lead to his love for film). Takeru could have made these clubs more popular and valued since he was the star of the basketball team, but it just didn't seem right to promote something that people would join, not out of passion, just joining because it was the "popular thing to do".

He smiled at his girlfriend, appreciating that she was giving her one hundred percent best for the upcoming performance. Takeru knew that she was a hard worker, and did her best to please everyone, though he saw that to also be her fatal flaw so he made sure she wasn't pushing herself too hard.

His girlfriend, Hikari Yagami stopped as if she felt that his eyes were on her and turned to face her partner of five years. His face started to heat up, but he tried (and failed) to keep a straight face. "What?" he asked.

"You know if you're getting bored you can always go." Hikari said jokingly. "I can take a cab home," Takeru pushed himself of the bar (that was attached to the mirror) he was leaning on to, and then folded his arms across his chest.

"And leave you here all alone?" He said as he walked up to her, leaning his face close to hers. "What kind of gentleman would I be? More importantly, your brother would kill me," Taichi, Hikari's brother had a tendency to threaten, and beat any males that were interested with his innocent, baby little sister. He even had more of a tendency to kick any guy's ass for hurting his sister.

Hikari giggled and leaned her head forward so that their lips met. Takeru wrapped his arms around her waist, while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck. They stayed in that position for a few more minutes before breaking the kiss.

Takeru looked at his watch. "It's getting late," Takeru went to pick up his girlfriend'a bag and his.

"Can I practice one more time?" Hikari begged using her innocent look that could make her boyfriend agree to anything she said. Takeru sighed, knowing that there was no point since she was using that look, he dropped the bags.

"Sure,"

"Come here." Curious, Takeru walked over to her, and she grabbed his hand and dragged him in the middle of the studio.

"Umm... what are you doing?" Takeru asked. Hikari took off his cap so she could she his blond hair, and ran her fingers through his hair. She smiled before she replied casually with a statement: "We're dancing 'Keru,". Takeru gave her a confused look. They had known each other since childhood; she should know that dancing was not his greatest skill.

"Hika, I'm not sure if you remember, but I can't dance." Takeru said.

"I said the same thing when you made me play basketball and if I remember correctly you said-and I quote: _'You're just not good at it because you haven't tried, if you try and practice I'm sure you'll be good at it in no time'_ " She replied giving him a victorious look after seeing his reaction on how she used his own words against him.

"Touché," Takeru grabbed his hat and placed it on the brunette'a head. "Alright, let's get this over with."

* * *

The car drive home was not a quiet one. Hikari kept teasing the blond male on how he on how he clumsily tripped over his foot or hers every few seconds while they were dancing. While Takeru murmured little comebacks to himself, he was pretty sure Hikari could hear him, but just didn't say anything.

As they pulled up to the parking lot of the complex and made their way into their apartment Hikari kept stealing glances of the pouting blonde. She found that face adorable (and depending on the situation a turn on), and grabbed his hand leading them to their apartment. They had their late dinner, and decided to end their night with a movie.

Hikari leaned against Takeru's chest, her arms wrapping around his waist. Takeru hugged her shoulder, and used his free hand to hold one of hers. They decided to watch "Toy Story" since it was both of their favourite movie to watch from their childhood.

Hikari snuggled closer against the blonde male, wanting no space left in between them. The body heat, and the comfort of being in each other's arms was so soothing to Hikari, her eyes began to feel heavy halfway through the movie, but she tried to fight back the drowsiness.

Takeru noticed this and decided to shut down the TV, and head off to bed since he felt a little tired too. He carefully stood up, not wanting to startle the brunette with sudden movements and carried her bridal style to their bedroom.

The blonde carefully laid her down on the bed and changed into his sleep wear before joining Hikari under the covers. Takeru closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as he felt the brunette snuggle closer to him. _What a way to spend a Friday night._

* * *

 **If you guys have any prompts or suggestions on what I should write for this pairing tell me.**

 **Leave a review!**


End file.
